


Always Be Prepared

by dephigravity



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dephigravity/pseuds/dephigravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jensen's ready to have sex, and Jared's more than ready. Now the only thing that stands in their way is a trip to the drug store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Be Prepared

Gravel crunches under the tires of Jared's car and Sadie's clamoring out the second the back door swings open, anxious to chase after the ducks and geese down by the shore. The sun's shining brightly overhead, only blocked by the occasional passing cloud. Leaves all around are rustling and dancing from the light breeze blowing across the river.

All in all it's a great day, and the perfect beginning to the summer before senior year.

Jensen climbs out of the car and scratches Harley's head before slamming the door closed. He follows after Jared who is, at the moment, chasing after Sadie and trying to rein her in by getting hold of her leash. Jensen chuckles to himself when Jared nearly face plants in the grass in a failed attempt to lunge for the lead.

Harley's panting loudly next to him, enjoying the show just as much as Jensen is and looking down at the dog, Jensen asks, "Whadda ya say boy, should I help him out?" Harley just cocks his head, tongue tucked back into his mouth as he looks up at Jensen like he's trying to understand what he's just said.

Bringing his fingers to his mouth, Jensen puckers his lips and blows. The whistle is high, and immediately has its desired effect as Sadie turns and makes straight for Jensen's side and collapses at his feet

Jared gets up, dusting dirt and groaning at the grass stain on his shorts, and blows at the strands of hair that are falling into his face. "It's like a freaking conspiracy. I swear she listens to me at home but get her out in public and it's like I don't even exist."

"She listens to me just fine," Jensen says, smirking.

"Yeah? Well you suck," Jared says, jabbing his finger into Jensen's chest.

"Only if you're a good boy." Jensen winks and plants a chaste kiss on Jared's cheek, hands him the leashes. He walks past, butting their shoulders together and heads for a nearby swing set.

They've been friends forever, boyfriends for far less. Jensen's not even really sure how they got where they are, just knows that he's perfectly content with where that is. He wouldn't have it any other way, really.

Jensen sits down, the molded seat dipping under his weight as he kicks off and lets himself sway, arms coiling up the chains. Jared approaches and wraps the leashes around a pole, and both dogs collapse on the ground, happy enough to just lay in the grass and sleep.

"So, whatcha wanna do tonight? I was kinda thinking of catching a movie, maybe grab a bite to eat and then hang back at my place.. Sound cool?" Jared asks, taking the swing next to Jensen. His legs are already too long, making him look utterly uncomfortable but he doesn't complain. Grabbing the chains he starts to twist himself back and forth like a clumsy washing machine agitator.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever," Jensen says, eyes closed and enjoying the breeze as it blows through his hair.

"K, well there's the new Rachel McAdams one, or the Russel Brand..."

"God, no,"Jensen says as he cracks open an eye and stares at him. "I don't know Jare, you pick. You know I'll be happy with whatever you decide."

There's a sudden silence between them, and all Jensen can hear is the squawking of a seagull and the creaking from the swings.

"You okay, Jen? You seem, I dunno, off."

The question takes Jensen by surprise, like a punch to the gut-- but he can't really understand why. He thinks for a second, trying to figure out why Jared would think something was wrong with him, eyes darting from a blade of grass to a lone dandelion poking through the green as he thinks.

"I'm not really sure," he says finally. "I mean, can you believe it? We're officially seniors. In three months we'll be starting our last year of high school and then we're off to college."

"Aren't you jumping ahead a little bit? Dude, you have all next year to be all melancholy about our loss of youth." Jared laughs, the worry in his face easing away into a smile.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Jensen says. He plants his sneakers into the sand to bring himself to a stop. "Also, I've been thinking..." He lets his words trail off, nervous as hell to bring up what's really on his mind.

"Yeah, what about?" asks Jared.

"Well, you know how you said your family's gone all weekend? I was thinking, well, maybe I'm ready." A sudden flush spreads across Jensen's face, his heart pounding in his ears while he waits for Jared's response.

Jared's lips twist up in confusion. "Ready for what exactly?"

God help him, Jared may be one of the smartest guys Jensen knows, but when it comes to these kind of things he's completely clueless.

"Sex, Jared. I was thinking we could try having sex, and since your parents are gonna be gone..." says Jensen, his open palm extended and waving away from him as if he is trying to draw the line between the dots for Jared.

They've done some things, sure. Lots of making out behind closed doors, a sloppy blow job here and there, hand jobs, and cuddling-- a helluva lot of cuddling. Jensen's especially fond of the last part, he hates having to go home and curl into bed alone after hanging out downstairs over at Jared's, legs twisted in between Jared's as they spoon on the couch. Not that he doesn't like the rest too, Jared has amazing hands and even better lips.

But this is totally something new. Jensen's not even sure how he wants to go about it, or who will do what exactly-- he figures they will work that out once they get there. But right now, he's just hoping Jared's up for it, too.

He sucks in the corner of his his lip, nibbles on it as he tries to discern what's going on in that head of Jared's. He's about to poke him to makes sure he's even still breathing when Jared finally looks back at him and speaks.

"Oh. Oh! Really? That's, um. Holy shit, Jen, Really?" Obviously Jared wasn't thinking this was even on the table, judging by his reaction. Jared looks as if he's in a fog, not really sure that this is happening or something.

"Yeah. We've been doing the other stuff for a few months now, and I know we haven't really talked about things. I just though, what the hell, right?"

"Wow." Jared's still in a daze but it's lifting. "Don't get me wrong, I totally want to. I just didn't know you were even thinking about it, too."

"Well I'm seventeen and I do have a dick," Jensen says, and knocks his knee against Jared's.

"I'm quite aware of that, ass," Jared says, his eyes narrowing into a glare.

"Got one of those too, wanna see?" Jensen waggles his eyebrows and laughs, unable to stop himself, Jared joins in too. "So, whadda ya say, you game?"

"As if that were even a question, dude."

"I'm gonna need to ask my parents if I can stay over, I don't think they'll mind. Of course they don't know that we'll be fucking our brains out," Jensen says, wiping his now sweaty palms onto his jeans.

"Should be easy enough." Jared leans in closer to him, almost close enough to kiss.

"We'll lets get to it. You check for show times, I'll try and call my mom," says Jensen and hops out of the swing. He's halfway back to the car by the time Jared gets the leashes untangled.

"We're gonna need condoms," Jensen says more seriously.

"Oh, definitely." Jared nods his head in agreement. "We can stop and get some."

 

***

 

The glass doors slide apart, letting them both inside the store. Jensen drops his cell back into his pocket, frustrated when no one picks up.

"Still can't get ahold of my mom," he says. "I'm gonna try again later and if not, we might need to stop by and leave her a note. Jare?" Jensen looks up to see Jared grabbing a hand basket and throwing in a bag of candy from an endcap. "Dude, you just had a tub and a half of popcorn and a box of Juju Bees. You can't possibly be hungry again."

"Hey, I've got to make sure I have plenty of fuel in the engine. You don't want me falling asleep on top of ya, now do ya?" Jared acts insulted and grabs another bag.

"Your fat ass would crush me, but I'll take my chances. Which way, Romeo?" Jensen walks past him and starts reading the aisle markers hanging from the ceiling. "Personal care," he says and points when he sees it.

Jared follows behind and when they get to the aisle, he looks like he's about ready to have an aneurysm. "God, if it's not bad enough trying to buy condoms in the first place, do they have to put it in the middle of the feminine hygiene stuff? Can't they, like put it next to the guy stuff?"

"Aww, where are they gonna put it, Automotive? Come on. I promise I won't let the big bad tampons hurtcha," Jensen teases and grabs his hand, pulling him down the aisle.

"Why are we here again? Oh, that's right, you wanted me to fuck you." Jared punches him lightly in the arm.

"What makes you think you're the one that's gonna be fucking me?" Jensen twists to look over his shoulder to make sure no one sees or hears them.

"I'm taller, that makes you the bottom."

Jensen rolls his eyes. "Oh, really? Like that's a reason. Screw that, I'm older."

"Well, I have the bigger dick," Jared says triumphantly.

"Shut up. So, um, what kind do we want?" Jensen scans his eyes over the various boxes, trying to figure out what the difference is, the variety is overwhelming. Who knew it would be this difficult to have sex.

"Can I help you boys find anything?" The elderly clerk that they past on the way in asks from the end of the aisle.

Jensen freezes, not sure what to do as he's leaning down and holding onto a box of Trojans, busted.

"Nah, We're good, but thanks," says Jared, which seems to pacify the lady-- Agnes-- and she walks away after saying she'll be around if they need anything.

A relieved sigh bursts from Jensen the second she's gone. He hurries and puts the box back on the shelf. He stands up straight and starts to bite at the hang nail on his thumb. "So many decisions. They don't make this easy."

"Well, I think we can safely rule out the For Her Pleasure ones. What about the Magnums?" Jared offers and slides a finger through one of Jensen's belt loops.

Side-eying him, Jensen snorts. "Are we having delusions of grandeur?"

"What? Hey..." Jared recoils and folds his arms over his chest, leans against the shelves behind him, pouting.

"Have I said how hot you are today?" Jensen coos, trying to appease him. "Here, what about-"

"Jared, is that you?"

"Fuck," Jensen mouths, his back tenses and his eyes threaten pop out of his head at the sound of the all-too-familiar voice. He panics and drops to his knees, pretends to tie his shoe and thinks for a split second that he can ditch Jared and save himself.

"Uh. Hey, Mrs. Ackles. Funny running into you here," Jared says, nerves in his voice readily apparent as he falls into crisis control mode right along with Jensen.

"Jensen?" his mother's voice says as she steps over into his view.

"Hi mom," Jensen says and grins coyly at her, standing back up with a hopefully unnoticeable turn away from the condom display. "I, um. I tried to call you a few times but you didn't answer, so."

"Would you believe my battery died again, I swear I drain those things like nothing else. So what are you boys up to? And why are you in the feminine hygiene aisle?" she questions as it finally dawns on her as to where they're standing.

Jensen's eyes widen, his mind racing to think up an acceptable reason that she will buy but keeps coming up blank-- thankfully Jared fares better. Grabbing over Jensen's shoulder, he grabs at a package of maxis and drops it in is basket.

"Oh, Meghan is, y'know."

Jensen has to admit, it's a pretty believable lie, if he's heard one. And apparently his mom falls for it-- hook, line, and sinker.

"You are such a good brother, I don't think Jensen here would do the same for his sister. Boys tend to be pretty embarrassed when it comes to these type of things. But might I make a suggestion, dear," Donna says, reaching out to grab the package from Jared and puts it back in its place on the shelf.

"Sure," Jared says, looking at Jensen for some kind of answer, to which Jensen shrugs, just as lost as his boyfriend is.

"If Meghan is anything like Mac, you'll want the Pearls," she says and points to behind Jared. "I'd get the multi-pack, and bring her some Pamprin, too."

Jensen doesn't know quite what to make of the conversation-- he wants to just curl up and die before it goes any further. It's clear that Jared is thinking about the same. It could be worse though, so they just play along, thankful their impromptu good Samaritan act is seemingly working.

"Thanks, Mrs. A, you're a lifesaver," Jared says, but makes no move for the items.

"No problem. So Jensen, what were you trying to call me about earlier?"

"Oh, I was gonna ask if Jensen could stay the weekend over at my house. We're trying to finalize our Scout project and stuff. If that's cool?"

Jensen is both surprised and impressed at the ease and speed of Jared's responses tonight. His eyebrows are raised as he looks at him and then turns to his mom, flashes her a hesitant smile. "Please?"

"Why, of course you can. I can't believe it, it seems like it was just yesterday that I was your Den Mother. And now you're both grown up and gonna be Eagle Scouts."

Jensen sees the silent admiration in her eyes and for a second thinks she may actually cry-- that'd be all they need to make the situation even worse.

"Thanks, mom. You're the best." He leans in to kiss her on the cheek, feeling slightly guilty about lying to her just so he can get off.

"You bet. Well I've got to go pick up your father's prescription, you two boys enjoy yourselves this weekend," she smiles pats Jared on the shoulder and then heads off toward the pharmacy.

"Oh, trust me, we will," Jared calls after her.

Jensen elbows him hard in the ribs, glaring before turning back to the condoms. "Well that was just awkward... Okay, can we please just get this done and over with before anyone else we know shows up? Look, Ribbed For His Pleasure. Win/ win, right?"

"We should get some lube, too. They always use lube in porn."

"You've got a point. Good hell, how many kinds of lubrication do they need? Don't they have like a 'great for butt sex' lube?"

"Hmm, I've heard Astroglide is pretty good," Jared says and grabs a bottle.

Jensen shoots him another one of his token 'oh, really' looks. "Who've you heard that from? Please don't tell me you've been listening to Chad again?"

"Hey, was he right about the blow job thing or what? But no, Jeff Foxworthy says it's amazing."

Jensen does a double take, making sure he heard that right. "Fine, Astroglide it is. Though, I seriously question your taking sex advice from a stand-up comedian."

"You want me to go ask Agnes for suggestions, because I totally will," Jared threatens as he hides the condom and lube underneath his stash of candy, clearly proud of his forethought.

"You do, and you will find yourself cuddling with the dogs again tonight. Now let's get hell out of here. The sooner I'm out of this aisle, the better."

"Hey, Jensen?" Jared says, grabbing hold of his shirt and pulling him closely, nuzzles his nose against Jensen's.

"Yeah?"

"We're gonna have sex." Jared's smirk broadens and a giggle escapes from his lips.

"Yes, we are," Jensen agrees and lowers his hand to Jared's, guides him back down the aisle and towards the registers.

"And I'm gonna top," Jared practically sings, brimming with excitement as he grabs a few more random items to throw into of the basket.

"We'll see about that." Jensen laughs as they get in line.

He wants to be all cool, like this is just any other day-- but deep inside Jensen is just as giddy as Jared is. After all, it's not everyday you lose your virginity to your best friend.


End file.
